This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-282518 filed on Sep. 27, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to a LAN communication method in which a transmitting side system successively sends out data packets representing data of the subject of transmission to LAN, and a receiving side system receives these data packet via the LAN, and a LAN communication system for executing the same method.
In a system for electric communication inclusive of LAN communication, usually it is sought to secure a standard of QoS (i.e., quality of service, that is, the function of communication quality control, technique for realizing this function or general term of such function and technique). To meet this general demand, various techniques have been proposed.
However, few methods or systems have heretofore been proposed, which are sufficiently useful for realizing data packet discarding endurance improvement in voice communication as LAN communication, particularly, wireless LAN communication, in such a manner that the QoS is maintained irrespective of data packet discarding.
Particularly, in specific method or system has been proposed, which is based on a concept that in the event of data packet discarding, the discarded data can be reproduced without need of waiting re-sending of any data packet or packets but on the basis of data in the pertinent data packet or packets.